Eva Price- All By Myself
by Jabi07
Summary: Eva Price has slowly given up on finding Love but is her Mr. Right right in front of her helping her through the darkness
1. Chapter 1

**Eva Price- All By Myself**

I stood and watched as Leanne and Nick walked happily hand in hand down the street heading towards the bistro. Nick looked completely content and smiling almost mockingly, even though they both were unaware of me on looking at them. They weren't the only people I was looking at I was watching young Chesney kissing Katy and baby Joseph as he made his way to work, Sixteen years old and they have found Love! how fricking unfair is that! That`s all I've ever wanted since I was young was to find a nice caring man that loved me no matter what, and for us to have a Family a life together. The only hope I have had of getting that dream was when I was with Nick! Yes I know that I ruined everything and that he loves Leanne more than anything but I can`t just turn off my feelings for him like my Mother wishes! and I don`t see why I should have to either! I am making my way reluctantly over to the Factory biting my pride as I beg for my job back. I slowly and hesitantly enter the factory hearing the buzzing from the machines and the giggles from the workers,

"Morning Ladies!" I say putting a smile onto my face as I strut casually over to the office door knocking confidently and loudly onto the door,

"Come in!" I opened the door and my smile faded my nerves kicking in, Michelle smiled warmly at me but Carla frowned slightly over at my direction,

"You better close the door love!"

"Of course sorry!" I close the door behind us unsure where this was going or what to say! Carla gestured for me to sit myself down, which I do.

"So Eva your back here with your tail between your legs then!"

"You could say that yes!"

"Well just one question, how can we trust you after your little tantrum?" I bit down hard onto my tongue trying to hold back my irritation,

"Look Carla I know that I should of been more professional and I will from now on I won`t let Rob get the better of me I swear!"

"Come on Carla you know she`s a good worker! And Rob is a pain in the backside!" Carla sighs heavily at us both,

"Fine. But Eva just one toe out of line you're out of here got it!"

"Yeah got it! Thanks I won`t let you both down!" I smiled gratefully at them making my way out the factory, My head pounding and my tears forming oh god what`s wrong with me?! Get a grip Eva!

"Eva you alright?"

"Kylie um yeah fine just got a Headache that`s all love!" Kylie frowned as she came over and touched my arm,

"Eva your trembling!"

"It`s nothing Kylie! Seriously just leave it yeah!" Kylie was speaking but I couldn't hear her and my vision was blearing my head spinning around in circles. I slowly opened my eyes confusion hitting me, but as I slowly lifted myself up I noticed that i was in the Doctor`s surgery, Dr. Carter was sat at his desk typing on his computer,

"Uh what...Why am I here?" Dr. Carter turned to face me smiling warmly at me making my panic ease slightly,

"Ah Eva you woken up! You blacked out outside so Kylie brought you here!"

"By herself?"

"No I was happening to walk pass, I carried you over here!" I for some unknown reason felt mortified and embarrassed so I climbed down of the bed feeling a wave of dizziness, Dr, Carter takes hold of my arm and steadies me,

"Easy now Eva! Come on sit back down"

"Sorry, I don`t know what is happening to me!"

"Well is that the first time that you have blacked out?"

"Yes. I guess it`s the lack of sleep!"

"That`s a possibility Eva, How long have you not been sleeping?"

"Oh uh it really is nothing to worry about Dr. Carter, I have had it for months!"

"Eva is there anything on your mind?" I didn`t really want to tell him and yet neither did I want to lie to him so I shrugged,

"Nothing I can`t handle!"

"I`m sure Eva. But if ever you need anything just let me know, I will make you a prescription for sleeping Tablets"

"Oh thank you! The dizziness seems to have gone now uh I better get going you a busy person!"

"Never too Busy to talk yeah!"

"Thanks" Dr. Carter writes out the prescription and leads me gently out of his office,

"Take care of yourself Eva!"

"You too Doc!" We smile awkwardly at each other for a brief moment before I make my way out of the surgery practically bumping into Kylie and my Mum,

"Mum!"

"Oh thank god darling! are you alright?!"

"Yeah I just blacked out that`s all!" Both of them stood looking relieved, Kylie looked like she was close to tears bless her! I wrapped my arm around her,

"I promise you everything is alright Kylie! Thank you for helping me babe!"

"It was Dr. Carter I was hopeless I honestly don`t know what I would`ve done without him!"

"I`m sure that isn`t true babe!" I say kissing her forehead, leading us away from the surgery. Later on that evening I lay snuggled on the sofa my Mum and Tina popping back and forth to check on me as I began dosing my mind whirled with Dr. Carter and how lovely and comfortable he made me feel today, yes I know that`s his job but it was more than that it was like he was actually bothered about my opinions and wanted to listen to my feelings and problems. I am now regretting not opening up and sharing with him! but now it`s too late I can`t go back there and whine and moan when he actually has sick people to treat! he would think I was pathetic! Maybe I am! Maybe that`s why I`m alone and that every fella I get tends t be Losers or cheaters!

"Eva you alright?" I lift my head up and manages a small smile in Tina`s direction,

"Yeah thanks, you on your break now?"

"Yes but if you want I can sit outside?"

"course not! sit yourself down Babe!"

"Thanks. So you feeling better then?"

"Yeah. Dr. Carter sorted me out!"

"Good. Glad he helped you out!"

"Well he`s a nice guy!"

"Yeah he is! just not the dating type!"

"What you mean?"

"Well me and Dr. Carter were dating...but it was nothing serious!"

"Right so he`s like all the others then!"

"Hey I`m being harsh he wasn`t my type that`s all! He really is a sweet guy Eva!"

"It doesn't matter anyway Tina, I am not going to be in love anyway!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

The next morning I sat myself at the breakfast table trying to make myself look more presentable and hide the black circles under my eyes, my Mum walks in and sits down frowning concerned in my direction,

"You sure your alright?"

"Mum seriously stop fussing I`m fine!" I say irritated as I continue putting mascara on,

"Okay, sorry love just can`t help worrying about you!"

"Oh I know Mum. Sorry for snapping I know you just concerned bout me!" Eva says whilst touching her mothers hand and smiling warmly at her, before standing up and making her way upstairs preparing herself for a long day. As she was walking out the pub she saw Kylie and David walking pass with Maxie,

"Oh Babe you alright?!"

"Yeah fine...never mind me how you two doing?!"

"Yeah good!"

"Eva just be careful yeah!" I hugged my best mate and reassured her before making my way over to the factory,

"Oh here comes trouble!" I smiled over at Sean,

"Hiya you lot!"

"So feeling better then?"

"Yeah much thanks!"

At lunchtime I walked over to Roy's on the cake run, when again I had a overwhelming wave of dizziness, I leaned myself forward and took deep breathes trying to stop the spinning,

"Eva?!" Leanne awkwardly wrapped an arm around me, and actually looking genuinely concerned,

"I`m fine...just uh dizzy!"

"Come on Eva your not alright!"

"Please don`t tell Mum!"

"Lets just go inside yeah!" Leanne led me into the Bistro and sat me onto a chair, it was empty as the workers prepared for the lunchtime rush, Leanne handed me a glass of water frowning at me shaking as I held the glass,

"Kylie told me what happened yesterday!"

"Did she now!"

"Come on Eva I have the right to know if your Ill!"

"Why would even care?! I mean it`s not like we are best pals isit!"

"No. But we are still Sisters!"

"Look I am ok. But thanks for your concern!" Leanne looked over at me her arms folded she seemed to be waiting for me to say something, but she soon smiled sadly over at me knowing that I was done with the conversation. That night I went out clubbing feeling fed up of lying alone by myself watching crappy telly without a fella beside me! I danced and drank until the tiredness I felt was replaced with a numbness.

"Are you wanting a drink?" I turned to the blonde boy smiling flirtingly over at him as he made his way over to the bar, I was about to go over and join him when a huge tidal wave of nausea came over me as I clumsily made my way outside just in time, puking all over the pavement people groaning in disgust, Oh what have I become?! by now I should be sat in my own house with my husband and maybe a baby bump! I looked down at myself in disgust and shame! I had puke all down me and one of my heels were missing. I took a deep breath before taking of my remaining shoe and began walking away from the club, making my way to find a Taxi thats when I bumped right into him.

"Dr. Carter!"

"Oh hi Eva! I see that you have had a good night!" Eva blushed feeling ashamed at the state she had gotten herself into,

"Uh not really no! Uh I`ll see you around!" Just as she was making her way past him he grabbed her arm,

"Listen Eva if you`d like I could give you a lift home?"

"Oh uh it`s ok really i`ll be fine but thanks for the offer!"

"Eva I insist!"

"Well if its doctors orders how could I possibly refuse!" He smiles happily as he gently leads me over to where his car was parked, and he sweetly opened the door for me and helped me climb inside,

"Uh Thanks!"

"Your Welcome!"


End file.
